walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ilene Stowe (Fear)
Ilene Stowe (née unknown) is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the wife of Charles Stowe and the mother of Jessica Diaz. Ilene is also one of the few survivors of the massacre at the Rosarito Beach Hotel. Pre-Apocalypse United States Ilene Stowe is from the United States. She married her husband Charles, and together they had a daughter named Jessica. Before the outbreak, she and her family planned a wedding for Jessica and Oscar Diaz to be held at the Rosarito Beach Hotel in Baja California, Mexico. Post-Apocalypse Baja California, Mexico In the first stages of the outbreak. Ilene along with the other members of the wedding party took shelter within the Rosarito Beach Hotel. Season 2 "Do Not Disturb" Ilene was in Rosarito with her family celebrating her daughter's wedding at the hotel, despite the rumors and stories of the outbreak threatening to close the border. While Jessica and Oscar danced, she and her husband debated when they should leave Mexico and return to the United States. Hotel manager Elena asked Ilene if everything was okay, to which Ilene explained her decision to make an announcement after the dance to warn her family and guests about the border closing. However, during the dance her husband suffered a heart attack and reanimated, taking a bite out of Jessica's cheek. As panic ensued in the ballroom, Elena locked everyone inside in an effort to contain the situation. A month later, it is revealed that Ilene survived the ballroom incident with her son-in-law Oscar, Oscar's brother Andrés, and several other wedding guests. She and her group corner Elena and Alicia Clark outside the bar in order to get the master keys to the hotel. They are successful in retrieving the keys. However, Alicia releases zombies from the bar, forcing the group to retreat. "Pablo & Jessica" Having survived the zombies, Ilene is seen in a hotel room with Oscar, Andrés, and other survivors as Madison attempts to convince them to work together with her group as well as Elena in order to clear the hotel and secure it from zombies. However, Ilene, still distraught over her daughter's death, steps out onto the balcony to escape the conversation. Later, she witnesses the survivors working together to draw the zombies out of the hotel into the ocean. That night, she does not attend the dinner to celebrate the survivors' new union. "Pillar of Salt" After discovering that Victor Strand convinced Oscar to let him put down Jessica, Ilene knocks on Elena's door while Victor is in her room. Victor answers the door only for Ilene to stab him in the stomach with a dinner knife, distraught that he "killed" her daughter. As Victor receives medical treatment, Ilene is locked away in a room as the other residents watch over her. Despite not being present in "North", when both Oscar and Andrés are killed, she is still alive, and living in the hotel alongside Elena, Hector, Victor, and the surviving hotel and wedding guests. Season 3 "The New Frontier" After the events of Ilene unexpectedly stabbing Strand, Ilene was sequestered in her room. Hector and Elena stand outside of Ilene's door and explain to Strand that she refuses to accept any food they bring, or to be in any other person's presence. Hector then opens her door, and tells Strand to convince her to eat. Strand enters her room quietly, and after a short inspection, Ilene points a knife at him asking him what he's doing. Strand states that he's there to treat her, and says he's gained experience after she stabbed him. Ilene seems to have no memory of this, and immediately apologizes. They continue to have a conversation about losing hope and they bond for a short while. Strand then opens the sliding door to the balcony to get some fresh air. He continues telling her about how he delivered a baby just a short moment ago, and how he had hope for a new generation. Ilene smiles, she then gives Strand a small box and tells him to keep it. She explains it was a wedding gift for her daughter, Jessica. Strand thanks her, and Ilene thanks him as well for "freeing her little girl. " She kisses him on the cheek, and tells him that there are no new generations. She walks to the balcony, stands on a chair and suddenly jumps off, falling to her death. Death ;Killed By *Victor Strand (Indirectly Caused) When Strand is in Ilene's room, he suggests opening the balcony for fresh air. After he notices it's stuck, he pulls it open. *Herself (Suicide) Ilene seems to be happy again, and after a short talk, Ilene kisses Strand on the cheek, stands on the hotel balcony, and jumps to her death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ilene has killed: *Herself (Suicide) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Do Not Disturb" *"Pablo & Jessica" *"Pillar of Salt" Season 3 *"The New Frontier" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Tracy. **Illene was described as "The firm one in the household. She lays down the rules. She sends her husband in to tell their daughter bad news because he can sugar coat in a way that she can't." *Ilene is the last member of the Stowe family to die. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mexico Category:Depressed Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Rosarito Beach Hotel Category:Widowed